Digital communication receivers must sample an analog waveform and then reliably detect the sampled data. Signals arriving at a receiver are typically corrupted by intersymbol interference (ISI), crosstalk, echo, and other noise. Thus, receivers must jointly equalize the channel, to compensate for such distortions, and decode the encoded signals at increasingly high clock rates. Decision-feedback equalization (DFE) is a widely-used technique for removing intersymbol interference and other noise. For a detailed discussion of decision feedback equalizers, see, for example, R. Gitlin et al., Digital Communication Principles, (Plenum Press 1992) and E. A. Lee and D. G. Messerschmitt, Digital Communications, (Kluwer Academic Press, 1988), each incorporated by reference herein. Generally, decision-feedback equalization utilizes a nonlinear equalizer to equalize the channel using a feedback loop based on previously decided symbols.
In one typical DFE implementation, a received analog signal is sampled and compared to one or more thresholds to generate the detected data. A DFE correction, v(t), is subtracted in a feedback fashion to produce a DFE corrected signal w(t). The same clock, generated from the received signal by a clock and data recovery (CDR) circuit, is generally used to sample the incoming signal and for the DFE operation.
A number of techniques exist for clock and data recovery for DFE. Nonetheless, a need still exists for methods and apparatus for generating additional samples/decisions (other than the main data sample/decision) to allow CDR for DFE equalized signals, as well as adpatation of parameters which generate these additional samples. Yet another need exists for methods and apparatus for properly sampling a multi-tap DFE equalized signal with a bang-bang phase detector or a quasi-linear phase detector-based CDR loop.